you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11/Screenplay
SCENE 1 11 Title Card [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] discussing a certain matter, D-Class is separated into two groups and is being spearheaded by [[Yōsuke Hirata].] Satsuki Shinohara: We should segregate the boys’ and girls’ areas! You should move the boys’ tent and make the girls’ side off-limits. Yōsuke Hirata: Well, I don't know ... Kanji Ike: What the heck? Haruki Yamauchi: If that's what you want, you guys move the tent! I'm sure as hell not gonna! Kei Karuizawa: We weren't asking for your help! You'll help, right, Hirata-kun? Yōsuke Hirata: Okay. I'll do it. It might take a little time, though... [[Suzune Horikita] sighs and walks towards the centre from the girls’ camp.] Suzune Horikita: I don't object to separating the boys and girls. But Hirata can enter both the boys’ and girls’ sections while he's moving the tent, right? Kei Karuizawa: What's your point? Suzune Horikita: I can't trust him to do it by himself. Kei Karuizawa: Hirata-kun isn't like that! Suzune Horikita: He's still a boy. Shinohara immediately realized what Suzune Horikita meant. Suzune Horikita: We should add another boy. That will double the manpower on the job, and the boys can keep an eye on each other. Kei Karuizawa: B-But ... there's no boy we can trust besides Hirata-kun ... Suzune Horikita: There is. Horikita sighs and glances at [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji]’s direction.] Suzune Horikita: It’s you, Ayanokōji-kun. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I got named by process of elimination, huh? Yōsuke Hirata: I think it’s Horikita-san’s way of complimenting you. Karuizawa-san agreed with her. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I seem to recall your girlfriend saying that I seemed invisible and inoffensive enough. Hirata laughs. Mei-Yu Wang: Hirata-kun! Sorry, could you come here for a minute? Yōsuke Hirata: Um, I don’t… Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I’ll handle the rest. You go on. Yōsuke Hirata: Sorry. Thanks. SCENE 3 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot. Males' Tent Area.] Ayanokōji done fixing the tent alone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The boys’ tent is officially moved. few a moment, [[Mio Ibuki] shows up from his back.] Mio Ibuki: Could I have a minute? Class D seems to be having trouble, too. Ayanokōji looked at Mio Ibuki. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess we’ve both had our share of problems. Mio Ibuki: Whatever the reason, as a girl, I find the theft a girl's underwear unforgivable. pause. Mio Ibuki: Who do you think was responsible? You thought it was me, right? I'm an outsider. Sudō's not the only one who suspects me. Ayanokoji turns his head to Kanji Ike, [[Ken Sudō], and Haruki Yamauchi scouting somewhere near them.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's true. Sudō's glaring at you right now. Mio Ibuki: Of course, he is. If I were in your position, I wouldn't trust someone from another class, either. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I trust you. Ibuki looks at his face as she wasn't expecting Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's response to be like that. Mio Ibuki (Nervously): Th-Thanks... I wasn't expecting you to say that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I was just responding honestly. Ibuki blushes at this. SCENE 4 Kiyotaka went to the place where he, Airi Sakura, and Haruki Yamauchi met Mio Ibuki. SCENE 5 [Setting: Deserted Island. Area Near the River. D-Class' Island Spot.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm all alone until dinner, huh? Suzune Horikita: It must be hard, being forced to do such menial labour. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're one to talk. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't butted in. Suzune Horikita: What was I supposed to do? I can't trust Hirata-kun. I needed insurance. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You should stop assuming everyone has a hidden devious side. Suzune Horikita: That's true. I have no hidden side, after all. But most people keep their inner thoughts and their outward behaviour separate. As you do. And as virtuousness and hypocrisy often walk hand-in-hand, I chose not to trust him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why don't you just come clean already? Suzune Horikita: What are you talking about? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You've been feeling ill since the test started, haven't you? Suzune Horikita: I feel fine. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Liar. Ayanokōji stands up and faces Suzune Horikita. He held her right arm and then she slowly fights back. However, he stood still and remained gripping her tightly. Suzune Horikita: Let me go. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Don't move. Ayanokōji touches Suzune Horikita's forehead to check her temperature. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Close to 38 degrees Celsius. Suzune Horikita: You could tell? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When we met up on the ship's deck, I asked you what you'd been doing. Remember? Suzune Horikita: I said I'd been in my room, reading. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You weren't resting in your room because you felt sick? You don't intend to tell the others? Suzune Horikita: I’ve held out for five days now. If I gave up now, it would all go to waste. SCENE 6 Day 6 Kanji Ike: I thought it might rain overnight, but this is more than I expected! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's nice to be out of the sun, but ... Suzune Horikita: Storm clouds are approaching from the southwest. The weather might turn sooner than you'd expect. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Oh ... Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No, it's nothing ... Kanji Ike: We'd better gather food before it starts to rain, then. Okay, I'm gonna gather up a storm! Let's do this! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ike's become quite reliable. Suzune Horikita: You'd better do your best to be useful, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Same to you. Don't forget that everyone here wants to secure a day's rations. Suzune Horikita: I know. You don't have to tell me. Ayanokōji sighs and walks forward. Suzune Horikita follows. afar from the three, there's another group handling the foraging which is composed of Mio Ibuki, [[Kikyō Kushida], and Haruki Yamauchi.] Kushida looks like she's wondering about something regarding Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita. Haruki Yamauchi: Let's see. Fruit, fruit ... Kikyō Kushida. Hmmm. Haruki Yamauchi: Ah. What's wrong, Kushida-chan? Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun and Horikita-san have always been close, haven't they? I was wondering why that was. Haruki Yamauchi: That's true, now that you mention it. Ibuki looks in their direction too. the fishing team is ready to entrap some freshwater creatures. Kanji Ike: You ready over there? Okay, I'm spreading it! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita. Suzune Horikita: What? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's important. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: How are you looking after the key card? Suzune Horikita: I have it on me at all times. When it's time to renew the spot, I do it while mixed in with students Hirata-kun has arranged. Suzune Horikita: Ibuki-san and the other students shouldn't have been able to identify me. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Could I see it? Suzune Horikita: What? Here? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's actually easier to do it here. If we did it at base camp, we'd be too conspicuous. Suzune Horikita: I suppose, but ... Why do you want to see the card? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The truth is, on the first day, I saw a student holding what looked like a key card. He was in Class A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: But I don't know if it really was a key card or not because I’ve never seen a real one up close. Suzune Horikita: Good point. It wouldn't be worth anything without positive proof. Suzune Horikita: Well? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well ... I don't know. I thought I'd be sure after I saw it, but the colour might be different from what I remember. Suzune Horikita: It's possible that each class could have a different colour card, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Haruki Yamauchi: Hey, look at this! A little secret chat? I think you guys are gettin’ too close! Haruki Yamauchi: Look! You're covered in mud, Muddy-kita. Laughing. Muddy-kita! Kikyō Kushida: H-Hey, Yamauchi-kun! Haruki Yamauchi: Laughing. C’mon, this is where the boyfriend's supposed to step in! Right, Ayanokōji? Eh? Haruki Yamauchi: Ow. Hey, what— Haruki Yamauchi: That hurt! Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san, you're covered in mud ... You should wash that off right away. Suzune Horikita: It's true that I can't stay like this. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Were you trying to kill him? If I hadn't saved him, Yamauchi's head could have split open. Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Summer Special Test Spots on the island that serves as the testing ground can be occupied under the following conditions: (1) A special key card is required to occupy a spot. (2) The key card can only be used by the person designated as "leader". (3) Each occupation of a spot grants one bonus point to the occupying class. Occupation rights expire every eight hours, and each renewal grants another bonus point to the class in question. (4) Use of another class's occupied spot without permission will result in a 50-point penalty. SCENE 7 Horikita taking a bath. D Camp. Kanji Ike: Only two, huh? Haruki Yamauchi: Ow, ow ... Kanji Ike: I can't believe you survived that. Haruki Yamauchi: Don't say scary stuff like that Kanji Ike: Maybe we should take a swim, too. I'm all sweaty. The shower stall would probably take time, after all. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The girls on the morning foraging team have formed a long line, I guess. Kanji Ike: Yeah, look at 'em line up! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Okay ... SCENE 8 D Camp. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hmmm? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita? Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun ... Could you accompany me for a moment? We can't talk here. SCENE 9 Forest Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What is it? You want to go into the forest and search for more food? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Horikita? Suzune Horikita: I got careless. I'm telling you this with full awareness of my mistake. You understand? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Mistake? Suzune Horikita: It was stolen. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're not talking about your underwear being stolen, are you? Suzune Horikita: Something much worse. What was stolen ... Suzune Horikita: ... Was the key card. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I think we should keep this under wraps for now. We should learn the extent of the situation first. Suzune Horikita: Yes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: If the others learn the truth, it will lead to a panic. That's the one thing we want to avoid. Suzune Horikita: I have two suspects. It was either Karuizawa-san or Ibuki-san. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are things that bad between you and Karuizawa? Suzune Horikita: In ways, you don't see. Though it was inevitable ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I see. But it seems unlikely. Karuizawa has been in front of the shower stall the whole time. Suzune Horikita: You're sure? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I can attest to it. Suzune Horikita: Then the culprit is Ibuki-san. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: We should find the right time, then ask her directly. The worst scenario would be if she ran off with it. Suzune Horikita: That's true. I'm sorry. Maybe you should go back first. I'll catch up soon. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sure. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's an unbelievable failure. She must want to crawl off and vomit, I guess. Burning SCENE 10 D. Yōsuke Hirata: Could somebody bring some water? Ken Sudō: Damn! Kei Karuizawa: Okay!?! Suzune Horikita (Monologue ): Does this mean she didn't do it? Suzune Horikita: Someone burned the manual? Yōsuke Hirata: Who would do something like this? Kanji Ike: I bought an extinguisher. Everyone, step back! Suzune Horikita: If it's not one thing, it's another ... Kei Kauizawa: Who would do something like this? Does this mean there's a traitor in our class? Kanji Ike: Why are you suspecting us? This isn't like the panty theft thing. Satsuki Shinohara: We don't know that! Maybe you burned it to distract us! Ken Sudō: That's ridiculous. We'd never do that! Haruki Yamauchi: We wouldn't burn anything in the forest! Yōsuke Hirata: Wait a minute, everyone ... Let's calm down and talk things out! Maya Satō: I can't take the word of some underwear-stealing pervert. Haruki Yamauchi: I'm telling you, no one here stole it! Chiaki Matsushita: Obviously, the perverts cover for each other. Maya Satō: What bunch of creeps! Ken Sudō: Take a pervert to know a pervert! Maya Satō: Now I know you're an idiot. Ken Sudō: What'd you say? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's just about ready to pour ... Satsuki Shinohara: I can't take it! You people are the worst! I can't believe I have a panty theft and arsonist in my class! Ken Sudō: I'm telling you, it wasn't us! When are you gonna finally believe us? Kikyō Kushida: Hey, is Ibuki-san here? Kikyō Kushida: Oh? She's not here, either? Satsuki Shinohara: Huh? She was here just a minute ago ... Haruki Yamauchi: Hey, wait, you mean ... Kanji Ike: It is pretty suspicious ... Kei Karuizawa: Because she started the fire? Does that mean? Ken Sudō: I knew she was a spy! She ran away! Damn it! Kanji Ike: Not good. Anyway, let's talk about it later. Hirata, give us instructions! Kanji Ike: U-Uh ... Hirata? Yōsuke Hirata: How ... could this ... Yōsuke Hirata: I haven't done anything wrong ... Why ... would ... who would ... do this? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hirata, Ike's talking to you. Yōsuke Hirata: It's raining ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You should help them out. The clothes are still out to dry. Yōsuke Hirata: Y-You're right. We need to put them away. Anyway, let's get out of the rain. Girls, bring in the clothes we were drying. Boys, cover the firewood with a tarp so it doesn't get wet. Come on. Hurry! Kanji Ike: Right! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Now, then ... SCENE 11 room. 50 -> 20 -> 5 -> 1 SCENE 12 Forest. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): She couldn't have gotten far. Mio Ibuki: Took you long enough. Suzune Horikita: The underwear theft and the arson panic ... Class D is having its share of disasters. Mio Ibuki: So? Suzune Horikita: You must know that some of us suspect you of being behind them. Mio Ibuki: Do you have any proof of that? Suzune Horikita: Unfortunately, I don't have any proof regarding the underwear incident. But I think it was you. Mio Ibuki: That's an awful thing to say. Suzune Horikita: Let's settle this right here and now. Return what you took from me. Mio Ibuki: I don't know what you mean. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): My body feels heavy. Hot ... No ... cold? Things aren't looking good at all. And yet ... Suzune Horikita: This is my final warning. Return it now. Mio Ibuki: Do what you want. Mio Ibuki: Ehh? Not bad. Suzune Horikita: Violence is an automatic disqualification. Mio Ibuki: And who's here to see it? Besides, I think you came here for a fight! Mio Ibuki: Hey, you move surprisingly well. Suzune Horikita (Monologue): If I can't do something, I'll be holding Class D back ... I, who looked down my nose at the others and called them worthless ... When it comes down to it, not only I am useless, I'm resolving things with violence. It's utterly absurd ... Suzune Horikita: It was you, wasn't it? The one who stole the key card. Ibuki smiles. Mio Ibuki: As a reward for your hard work, I'll tell you. Yeah, I'm the one who stole the card. Suzune Horikita: A-Ah! You admitted it pretty easily after all that ... Mio Ibuki: There's no proof that I hurt you. Isn't that right? Suzune Horikita: If I had that key card, I could analyze your fingerprints. I could prove the theft to the school, too! Suzune Horikita (Monologue): If I can get her off-balance ... Mio Ibuki: I was sure you were involved in it. The arson ... The reason I talked to you in such a roundabout way was to confirm that. Suzune Horikita: You mean ... falls at Mio's surprise kick. Mio Ibuki: Sorry. I've got a busy schedule ahead of me. Our conversation is over. SCENE 13 Mio Ibuki: The item you requested ... Mio Ibuki: I got it. (Ending Song) 12 Title Card Category:Screenplay